


Not unnoticeable

by HaJunJun



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, Chubby taehyung, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Feedee Taehyung, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, feeder hoseok, kpop, vhope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaJunJun/pseuds/HaJunJun
Summary: Hoseok discovers his kink for Taehyung's growing mid section. Taehyung catches on.





	Not unnoticeable

It was maybe two or three months after Taehyung moved in when Hoseok noticed a change in him. Maybe it was because of the lifestyle change, with Tae no longer having to work with Hoseok being able to provide for the both of them. Maybe it was all the junk he kept around the house and Tae's weak self control. But Hoseok noticed.  
"Tae, have you been hitting the gym?" Taehyung placed an assortment of snacks on the coffee table, including four bowls of popcorn, and Hobi sat on the couch beside it. Taehyung bent over, his pants emphasizing his noticeably larger and rounder ass. Taehyung scoffed.  
"You know I haven't. I don't have much to do with you at work all the time. At least we can have these movie nights, right?" Taehyung leaned over and planted a kiss on Hobi's lips. Hoseok smiled.   
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's get comfy, yeah?" Hoseok pulled Taehyung onto his lap and kissed the top of his head, his chin resting on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around the younger's waist. It seemed much softer than it had been before.   
Taehyung reached over and grabbed the remote, pressing play. Hoseok swore he felt some sort of rolls on Tae's stomach. He tightened his grip around him, pushing back on Tae's apparent chub. That was new.   
Not that Taehyung was ever the most athletic of the both of them, with Hoseok being a dance instructor he had a very sculpted and toned body earned from years of hard work. Tae, however, was no stranger to a soft tummy. But his soft tummy had become a bit softer more recently with Hoseok taking him out to eat, their ice cream trips, the gifts Hobi brought home from the bakery across from his studio, and Taehyung getting little to no exercise, it was bound to show up at one point.   
Hoseok, for some reason, started to get a little 'excited'. For any normal couple, this would lead to what Taehyung would call "sexy times". But not for them. Hoseok had yet to make a move on Taehyung, regardless of his constant approval and assurance that yes, he was ready. So "sexy times" were out of the question. Avoiding embarrassment, Hoseok sought out an escape.   
"Tae Tae, I'm getting sleepy. Lay down sideways with me?" Hoseok faked a yawn.   
Taehyung gave out a sound of approval and spooned with him, Hoseok being a ways lower than Taehyung, avoiding lower region contact. Crisis averted. Why was he getting hard? Taehyung wasn't doing anything particularly sexy, so why was it so hot every time he reached out for another handful of the popcorn? Hoseok' arms snaked over his mid region and he squished Tae's soft tummy. This wasn't weird for them, they were both very affectionate, and Taehyung continued snacking.   
That was, until instead of more popcorn, his hand hit the plastic of the bottom of the bowl. Hoseok didn't even touch the popcorn, and there were already two empty bowls, that meant Taehyung had gone through the entire two bowls before all of the characters were introduced in the movie. When they first started dating, Taehyung couldn't even finish half throughout an entire movie binge. Hoseok raised an eyebrow at that. That was hot. Really hot. Why was it so hot?  
"I have to use the restroom. Pause the movie for a sec." Taehyung got up from their spooning position and walked into the bathroom. This gave Hoseok an idea. He paused the movie and poured his bowls of popcorn into Taehyung's empty ones. He then got up and refilled his own. Taehyung returned from the restroom and sat back down on the couch, reaching yet again for more popcorn. Hoseok was so mesmerized, he didn't realize the movie ended, that all of the bowls of popcorn were empty, including the boxes of snacks and candies. Hoseok was starting to understand. He gets off on his boyfriend when he's fatter. If Hoseok was getting this hot and bothered with Taehyung when he was barely a pound or two heavier, he wondered how an extra 5 pounds would look. Or 7. Or 20. He'll just have to see for himself.

 

He bought Taehyung every snack he liked. He brought home entire cakes instead of slices, he cooked meals for four instead of two, and Taehyung unknowingly had three of the four serving each time, with Hoseok filling his plate when he was distracted. When they went out to eat, it would be buffets. Like now.   
"Wahhh everything looks so good!" Taehyung smiled, sitting across from Hoseok in their booth, glancing over at the tables of food. He was noticeably chubbier, maybe by about 5 pounds. His cheeks were rounder and his tummy softer, but not much had changed. He was about to get up, but Hoseok stopped him.   
"I'll set your plate, you stay here." Hoseok kissed him on the forehead and left to the tables.   
He grabbed the largest plates they had and began stacking item upon item. He got burgers, fries, mashed potatoes, fried chicken, brownies, chocolate cake, pie, ice cream cake, spaghetti, mac n cheese, and practically three of everything, minus the veggies and salads provided by the tables nearby. But he did get himself one. He got milkshakes and sodas. He walked back to the booth, Taehyung gawking at the amount of food Hoseok had managed to carry in one trip. No way he could eat all of that.   
"Here you go, dig in." Hoseok placed the trays of food on the table. Taehyung looked up at him in disbelief.   
"You expect me to eat all of this?" Taehyung was flabbergasted. This was just too much for just him.   
"No, we'll share and take home whatever's left over. I don't wanna waste our money, y'know?" Hobi lied through his teeth. Taehyung seemed to be okay with this, and began on one of the burgers. Hoseok watched him eat from his salad.   
Taehyung practically inhaled that burger, and the next. This place had crazy good food. He ate the fries and the spaghetti. Hoseok began to get hard. It wasn't too long until Taehyung had gone through the entire meal. Hoseok was amazed.   
"I ate too much, didn't I? I didn't even realize we were done." Taehyung seemed shameful. "No, no." Hoseok retorted. "I definitely ate more than you, I'm stuffed. Hoseok pat his stomach, full of nothing but his salad. And lies, apparently. Taehyung seemed to feel better at that, and tried to stand up. Empasis on tried. No way he was getting back to the car. Hoseok gladly carried him bridal style, Taehyung's new weight not going unnoticed. He was definitely heavier. 

The next morning, Taehyung woke up to a heavenly aroma coming from the kitchen. He peeked out from the doorway to see Hoseok had completely outdone himself. There were stacks of pancakes and plenty of bacon. It smelled fantastic.   
"Hoseok, this looks amazing! Can I dig in?" Hoseok nodded and Taehyung began with his meal. Hoseok noticed a tiny double chin when Taehyung looked down at his plate. He was a few pounds heavier, definitely.  
He went through a stack of pancakes, only to find more in its place. That was odd. He swore he had already gotten through that. Oh well. And so he dug in, and ate an additional three stacks, supposedly eating the one, which he never seemed to finish. When he did, though. Hoseok was no longer at the table with him. He looked around, all of the food he had made was gone, replaced by empty plates. That's when he realized how full he was, and groaned. Hoseok was probably off digesting all of the portions of the breakfast he had as well.   
Hoseok, however, didn't have any of that breakfast. You see, along with refilling Taehyung's plates, he began mixing weight gain powder into his food as well. Along with his water bottles and drinks, as he was now. He poured a hefty amount of the dissolvable powder into the glass of milk and made his way over to a red-faced Taehyung. He raised an eyebrow.  
"My uhh... button popped." Hoseok looked down and gulped. His gut spilled out of his jeans, as they were tight on him before the gain, emphasizing his new weight, and all of the food stuffed into him made his stomach look huge.   
"Don't stare! It hurts.." Taehyung looked away. Hoseok didn't know what came over him, but he found his hands massaging Taehyung's stuffed belly. Taehyung moaned from relief, it felt so good. He massaged his stomach for a good ten minutes before Hoseok had to leave to the studio. Taehyung managed to stand up and made his way to his room, but not before grabbing the glass of milk Hoseok had altered. He smirked at that, and left for the studio.

 

Taehyung new Hoseok was doing something. He sipped on his milk. That was way too much food for Hoseok to be making for just the two of them, and Taehyung had been putting on a lot of weight recently. His destroyed jeans as proof. And if the belly rubs weren't enough, it was all the food he bought him. Hoseok was definitely turned on by his fat ass. This gave Taehyung an idea. He would try to make Hoseok hot and bothered enough so he would finally ravish him in bed. He would gain all the weight it took for Hoseok to beg him for sex. Taehyung, still full, made his way to the kitchen and picked out a tray of lasagna Hoseok had made for him while he was at work, and the plethora of snacks Hoseok bought for him, along with a cake, Hoseok, had also bought for him. How obvious was he? Taehyung began on the lasagna. He wasn't getting up until he finished everything.  
Taehyung repeated this process every day. He would drink Hoseok's extra fattening drinks, eat his big breakfast, and once he left for work, eat as much as possible. It didn't take too long for the effects to really show. About three weeks in, Hoseok couldn't keep it in his pants, and apparently Taehyung couldn't keep himself in any of his pants. He had outgrown all of his jeans, and resorted to sweatpants he had gotten as a gift from his father, which he was supposed to "grow into" and apparently had. Quite well, as his love handles pooched over the waistband and his belly stretched over them. He sat on the couch, half way through a carton of ice cream, his rolls hanging over and sitting on his lap, although barely, it was quite enough for Tae to be considered moderately chubby. His chin had softly but slightly doubled, his cheeks much rounder and more baby like. His ass was to die for, although much larger, still kept its bubble butt form. His thighs had thickened, and he noticed every morning at breakfast they would hang off the side of the chair. Hoseok would always sneak over to the bathroom to relieve himself every time he noticed that. Taehyung was also beginning to grow a pair of small, but there, boobs.   
That was when Hoseok came home early, to Taehyung stuffing his face with ice cream, cake containers both full and empty littered the floor, milk jugs on the table with Hoseok's 'secret' weight gain powder, poured into and onto everything he ingested. It was at that moment when Hoseok couldn't control himself any longer. He picked up one of the cakes and shoved a slice into Taehyung's mouth, Tae moaning at the taste, and the sensation of being fed as Hoseok's hand rubbed his belly.   
"You're so fucking sexy, you know that?" Hoseok shoved two more slices into Taehyung's mouth. "You have no idea what you do to me, every meal for you is another trip to the bathroom for me. You're so incredibly sexy I don't know what to do with myself." Hoseok shoved the remaining part of the cake into Taehyung's mouth. "I bet you do know, huh? Trying to tease me? Make me want you?" Hoseok pulled the cap off of the weight gain powder and poured it in the jug of milk, a hefty amount of it. Taehyung swallowed the last of the cake and gasped for air.   
"You do want me, don't you?" Taehyung smirked, and Hoseok began pouring the milk down his throat, some of it dribbling down his double chin. Taehyung finished the jug, and as Hoseok forced another slice of a second cake through Taehyung's lips, he heads a rip.  
Taehyung looked down and saw he had completely shredded his sweatpants. His huge sweatpants which he never thought he'd grow into. Hoseok bit back a moan.   
"I'm way too full..." Taehyung looked wrecked. There was cakes smudged around his mouth, and he was covered in milk. Hoseok understood he had been stuffing himself all day and practically raced to the kitchen. He pulled out some of Taehyung's remaining ice cream, and poured it along with the jug of milk and cake into a blender, mixing in the entire bottle of weight gain powder. He returned with a large cup and instructed Taehyung to drink it.  
Hoseok massaged Taehyung's massive gut as he downed the incredibly fattening drink.   
"I really love you, Taehyung. I love you a lot. And I love your body, especially like this. But if you don't want this, you don't have to. What you want is more important." Hoseok brought a clean towel to his face and wiped off the excess food and drink from the corners of his mouth.   
"Are you kidding? If I knew you liked this sort of thing earlier I would be way heavier by now. This is why you wouldn't sleep with me, isn't it? You were too embarrassed?"  
Hoseok hung his head and placed it on Taehyung's enlarged tummy as they lied down.   
"So... you want to keep gaining? Are you sure?" Hoseok asked Taehyung with worry laced in his voice.   
"Of course? Would I have done this to myself if I didn't?" Taehyung planted a sweet kiss onto Hoseok's lips. 

"So what do you want for breakfast tomorrow?" Hoseok placed Taehyung onto their shared bed and sat beside him, massaging his tummy.

"Give me all you've got."


End file.
